


And I Can Say I Knew You When

by I_Am_Your_Dentist



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rotten Eggs, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Your_Dentist/pseuds/I_Am_Your_Dentist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he became Pitch Black, he was Kozmotis Pitchiner. That was the man Bunnymund knew, and the man he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Can Say I Knew You When

The garden was his favorite place to spend time with his favorite general. It was kept well-trimmed and bloomed year-round; it smelled strongly of wild blossoms, and with his sensitive nose Bunnymund always felt a little light headed upon entering the fragrant place. His favorite place, of course, was behind the petunia bush, where they were hidden from the house and most anyone that would come wandering into the garden. It was the closest thing they had to privacy.

It was currently where he and a very sexy, very half-dressed Kozmotis, were enjoying a metaphorical romp in the hay.

“Aster,” he breathed as the pooka nibbled yet another love bite into the tanned skin of his neck. His armor would barely cover those, let alone his casual clothes. He swallowed hard. “That’s...that’s enough.”

“Heh, never known you to be an impatient man, Koz,” he chuckled, the pads of his paw pressing down on the taught skin of the other man’s stomach. He was so tense, even when they were making love. So rigid and scared. Just once, Bunnymund wanted to see him really let loose, to not worry every second about being caught, about going back into battle, about leaving his daughter behind. Even at his most skilled, he knew the general couldn’t stop himself from having these thoughts, and it was a bit frustrating to know his mind was elsewhere during these acts.

A rough tongue swiped over a sensitive patch of skin on his neck, drawing a groan from the other man. “A-Aster, please. Sera will wonder...where we are.”

“She’s playin’,” Bunnymund said shortly, leaving a particularly sharp nip on the other’s shoulder. He smirked in satisfaction when Kozmotis gasped and arched against him. “Don’t be such a worrywart, Kozzy, everythin’s fine.”

Kozmotis let his head fall back against the soft grass, breath coming in short pants as a soft paw palmed his steadily hardening cock. “N-need you,” he moaned, his hands shakily grasping at the pooka’s robe. How unfair that he be practically naked, yet the other was allowed to keep his clothes. “Please...”

Well, how could he say no to that? Kozmotis’ pleading moans were sending shivers up Bunnymund’s spine, sending sparks of electricity to the animalistic part of his brain, the part that wanted nothing more than to fuck and mate over and over again. He pushed the robe off his shoulders, then carefully began to fully undress the other man. This was always the part that made him nervous. At his best, Kozmotis never wanted to be completely naked. The battle scars criss-crossing his chest were a source of great insecurity for him, and though Bunnymund assured him that he was beautiful and they were nothing to be ashamed of, he often insisted that his shirt remain on during sex.

However, there were occasions, rare ones, where he was too far gone to realize he was shirtless. At least, not until it was far too late to do anything about it. In times like those, he loved tracing his paws along every scar, kissing every old wound, telling him how beautiful he was an how much he adored him. He lived for times like that.

Unfortunately, the vice grip on his paw and the wide, fearful eyes told him this wasn’t one of those times. He sighed, but left the shirt on. Pushing the issue would only drive the general away.

He spent a good amount of time working him up as he stretched the other out, stroking his insides until they were slick and smooth and Kozmotis was a shaking, moaning mess beneath him. It was strange sometimes, to see him like this. Bunnymund was so used to seeing him on the battlefield, where he was composed and in control every second. Seeing him come apart like this shook him down to his core. This vulnerability, and the trust concealed within, made his heart ache for this man he was slowly falling in love with.

He kissed along his jaw, strong paws gripping the general’s hips as he slowly pushed inside him. He ached to truly kiss him, to capture those lips over and over again until they were swollen and trembling. Unfortunately, even in private, that was a threshold they had yet to cross. Bunnymund had his theories for that, but he didn’t want to dwell on that. Not now.

He loved the way Kozmotis’ fingers would tangle in his fur as he began to thrust into him, slowly working them into a rhythm as the general arched against him in turn. His hot breath in his ear as he fought not to make any noise made him twitch. It was almost like a game when they got to this point; Kozmotis would desperately try to avoid any moans or whimpers, while Bunnymund would try his damndest for even the smallest sound from the other man’s lips. So far, he hadn’t broken that strong spirit yet, but he never gave up hope.

Bunnymund switched angles and groaned as Kozmotis clenched around him, spine going rigid and eyes snapping open. Not a single sound escaped his lips save for quickening breath, but as he tugged on the pooka’s fur, the message couldn’t be more clear. He aimed for that spot, enjoying the way Kozmotis’ heels dug into the grass, giving him leverage to arch against him, eyes fluttering wildly as if he couldn’t quite decide to close them or keep them open.

At some point, Bunnymund handed the reigns over to his animalistic side, driving into Kozmotis with barely any control. He came twice without softening or stopping, slicking the way for faster, deeper thrusts. By the time Kozmotis came between them, he was running on pure animal instinct.

He flipped the general onto his stomach and drove into him again. He had to admire his self-control; even as sensitive as he had to be this soon after orgasm, he still didn’t make a single sound as Bunnymund rammed into that same spot over and over again.

His face pressed into the soft grass and damp earth, Kozmotis couldn’t stop his hips from moving back against Aster’s. He felt the pooka’s larger body encompassing his own, furry arms on either side of his head as he desperately tried to remember which way was up. He gripped those paws tight, shivering as whiskers tickled his cheek, the soft muzzle pressed against his skin.

“Mine,” the pooka whispered possessively, cumming inside him one last time before finally, finally, his arousal abated. Kozmotis didn’t cum again - he hadn’t even had time to get hard - but the feeling that rushed through him was too intense not to be called an orgasm. He lay beneath Bunnymund, his vision swimming as a rough tongue licked along his cheek. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized Aster was grooming him and that made him smile a moment before he snapped to his senses.

“We should...get cleaned up,” he murmured, very aware that he and his clothes were covered in dirt and semen. He carefully sat up, pushing the pooka off him as he dressed, trying to hide his disheveled state as best he could. He would just have to avoid anyone inside the house until he could get to the shower. “It’s best if we don’t leave together. Wait here a few minutes. Use the guest room’s shower if you’d like.” Then he was gone, leaving Bunnymund alone behind the bush, robe half hanging off as he tried to think of something, anything to say. In the end, he simply watched him disappear into the house without so much as a syllable.

It was disheartening, the way Kozmotis liked to pretend in public that they only had a friendly relationship. Maybe it was only him getting so emotionally attached. Maybe it was just stress relief for Kozmotis. If that was the case, he couldn’t really blame him. He was under so much pressure to be the best, to keep a level head and be strong when all he wanted to do was break down. How could Bunnymund be selfish and demand his affection and attention, when he knew how little of both he had to give?

It was hard not to feel used, but in the end, if he could offer even a little happiness to Kozmotis, that had to be enough. He wouldn’t pressure him with these feelings.

With a small sigh, the pooka made his way back into the house.


End file.
